Androids do not feel
by Linky-chan
Summary: Syaoran leaves Tomoeda, but then, an accident occurs. When he wakes up, he is an android, for he does not have feelings. Will Sakura teach him hiw to feel?


_** A/N: My first one-shot! Yatta! Yeah, yeah, I know I said I wasn't going to write any other fanfics 'til I finished Babysitting, but this one was for a contest, and I like it how it came out, so I posted it here, for you guy to judge it. ^-^ Have fun! **_

  


_**Disclaimers: I do not own Sakura nor Syaoran.....but I do own the lab man.....even though he dies.....oh well......he's not even a character....:p**_

  


_**Here's da fic!**_

  


_**(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)**_

  


_**Androids don't feel.**_

  


_**By:Linky**_

  


_"Syaoran-kun!! Come here!!"_

  


_Footsteps._

  


_"Hurry up!! You're being too slow!!"_

  


_More footsteps. The sound of dry leaves._

  


_"We're here!"_

  


_The sun light grows lighter. The wind whistels._

  


_The sound of the ocean._

  


_"How do you like it?" She giggles._

  


_She is wearing a white dress. A short sleeved white dress. She stands on some tall grass, in the middle of some colourful flowers. She smiles warmly. The sunlight seems to be playing with her features, she looks as beautiful as an angel would. SHE is Sakura._

  


_I stand before her, dumbfounded. Not because of the sight, but because of her, standing up in front of me. My heart beat races faster and faster, and I blush. _

  


_"Is something wrong Syaoran-kun?" She asks, with a sweet but worried smile._

  


_I shake my head quickly. I turn around, as too avoid eye contact with her, and look at my surroundings. A beach. The most beautiful beach I've ever seen. A flower field, and the most beautiful blue sky. A perfect day with the perfect girl. _

  


_"You know...." As I hear her utter some words, my heartbeat races faster then before. Her voice is like a sweet melody, like an angel's song. I slowly walk up to her, who is now staring at the beach. I give a quick gaze towards her, and then stare at the beach as well. "This.....this is my dad's property. He bought recently, because I asked him to." She closes her eyes, as to feel the wind touching her tender face. Oh! How I wish to be the wind right now! How I envy it! "And...." She said, after a long pause. "He told me this will be mine when I grow up." She pauses again, and finnally gazes at me. Our eyes meet. Two pairs of esmerald stare at me in a way I had never seen them stare at me before, and I catch a small blush on her face. "And when it becomes mine, I will share it with the one I truly love." _

  


_I gulp. It felt as if she was talking about me, though there wasn't the slightest chance. Her expression changes, and she looks dissapointed as I don't make out a word. She stares at the ground. "It's getting late."_

  


_"Hai." I answer, and run away._

  


_~*~*~_

  


_I look around. There's no sight of her. I sigh, sadly. Maybe....there will be no sight of her._

  


_"Master Syaoran?" Wei says, as he gestures me to get on the bus. Just then, I catch the site of a certain esmerald eyed girl. I smile cheerfully, as I run towards her._

  


_"Syaoran-kun!" She says between gasps. She hands me a small yellow box. "Don't open it 'til you get home."_

  


_I take the box from her hands, and our fingers slightly brushed, and a jolt of electricity overcomes my body, and runs down my spine. _

  


_"Master Syaoran!" Wei calls out "The bus is leaving!"_

  


_I take a quick glimpse at her, and start walking away. Then, something hit me. "Sakura-chan?"_

  


_"Ha-hai?"_

  


_I turn around, and give her one of my rarest, warmest smile. She stares at me, but then lowers her head. I walk towards her, and hold her chin up with my fingers. She willingly holds up her face, and stares at me. "Aishiteru." I whisper in her ear. Her eyes widden. I am surprised I finnally took the courage to utter the word, and she must be surprised as well. Surprising myself again, I press my lips against hers. It was a long yet passionate kiss I could never bear to forget. It was my first kiss after all, and hers, I believe. I finnally let go of her, taking some breath. She slowly raises her fingers to her lips, and touches them. I lower my head, feeling ashamed of what I just did, and was about too apologize, when she grabbed my loose hand._

  


_"I love you too, Syaoran-kun." _

  


_I cannot believe it, but yet, it is true. I looke into her eyes, and smile, as so does she. "You must go now." She says sadly._

  


_"I'll keep in touch." I say, as I run towards the bus._

  


_~*~*~_

  


_The tires screech._

  


_I hold on to Wei's arm as tight as I can. _

  


_Screams._

  


_I close my eyes._

  


_"Be careful!!" A woman shouts._

  


~*~*~

  


I slowly open my eyes. My eyelids feel heavy, and I feel tired.

  


_I feel different._

  


A man with glasses, and black hair, smiles towards me, as if smiling in triumph. 

  


I shut my eyes once again.

  


"You finnally woke up."

  


I open my eyes, and I find the same man on a laboratory coat, in front of me.

  


_Trapped in a jail._

  


_Like some animal._

  


I slowly turn my head, and look at my surroundings.

  


_An iron wall._

  


I stare at my reflection. I bring my hand to my face as to know if I am real, I touch my features, my hair. There's something behind my ear, something strange. My eyes look lifeless.

  


_Who am I?_

  


_WHAT am I?_

  


_Am I...alive?_

  


"You're an android." 

  


_An android, eh?_

  


"What were those visions? The ones I had before I woke up. Did you caused them?"

  


"No. They're your memories."

  


"So....I died in a car crash."

  


"Yes. Your bus went down a hill. They found you hours later."

  


"What about Wei?"

  


"He died."

  


"And Sakura?"

  


_That's right. She wasn't on the bus._

  


The lab man raised an eyebrow. "Sakura?"

  


"Never mind. How many survived?"

  


"None."

  


A huge grin crosses my face. That's all I needed to know. I break iron bars. It's as easy as breaking as stick.

  


_Being an android it's not so bad after all._

  


The lab man looks startled. I grab him by his neck and pull him up.

  


"I warn you. Don't do that." He brings something out of his jacket, some kind of mini engine, and pushes a button. 

  


_Pain._

  


Pain overcomes me. I drop him down, and kneel in pain. He pushes the button again. I hold my head and scream.

  


_I am mad now._

  


I kick him, and send the engine away from him. He quickly cralws towards it. I step on it, and crush it into pieces. The lab man looks at me, fearfully. My grin grows wider.

  


_A scream._

  


~*~*~

  


That's what different. I have no feelings. I didn't feel anything when I killed that man, and I am not feeling anything. Not yet.

  


_I'm just a machine then._

  


Just a machine. Not a human being. I am not Li Syaoran anymore.

  


_No, not anymore._

  


I've been running for a long time. I'm not certain how long. I may have been running like this for days. I don't know where am I going. I don't even know what's leading me.

  


_It must be mourning. The sun rised a while ago. _

  


I stop running. I do not feel tired, it's just that this is where I was going. 

  


_It looks familiar._

  


A beach, lots of flowers, a clear, beautiful blue sky. A wooden cabin.

  


I slowly walk forward, towards a figure a little further away.

  


_A woman._

  


She is humming some melody that someone with feelings would've found it soothing and beautiful.

  


_Like an angel's._

  


She's picking some flowers. Peonys.

  


_Used to be my favorite._

  


I notice the garden has several Peonys, more than any other flowers, except for cherry blossoms.

  


I am now very close to her. I am practically in front of her, but she hasn't noticed me.

  


_There's something strange going on......._

  


She finnally notices me, and quickly stands up. She brushes the dirt off of her white dress. A short sleeved white dress. 

  


_Something familiar.....is it......?_

  


I cannot see her face yet, since she is wearing a big hat, with a white bow on it. She stops brushing her dress, and giggles. "Ohayo gozaimasu. Gomen ne for not noticing you. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, what brings you here?"

  


_Sakura.....?_

  


I gaze at her eyes. Two familiar green esmerald eyes, that used to bring me joy, and love. I want to smile, but I keep my expression cold.

  


_I...want to smile?_

  


_What brought me here in the first place?_

  


She gasps. She covers her hand with her mouth, and backs away a little, dropping her basket full of flowers. She stares at me as if she has just seen a ghost. "Syaoran?" She says in a very low, yet audible whisper. She quickly recovers, and walks closer to me, in awe. I stand still. She brings her soft hand to my face, then to my hair, then back to my face, examining all of my features. A heartbeat.

  


_A heartbeat?_

  


_What's happening?_

  


"Why Syaoran?" She said, a tear flowing down her cheek. "Why didn't you ever came back to me? I waited all of these years for you and yet....." She lowered her head, and a couple of crystal tears fell down. "you never came...." She sobbed, and buried her head against my chest. I felt the urge to hug her.

  


_Hug her? Am I....feeling?_

  


_I couldn't. I have no feelings, I am a killing machine._

  


_Did I come....to kill her?_

  


I stare down at her, who's still crying on my chest. I raise my hand to hug her back, when she suddenly looks up. "It's been ten years Syaoran!! ONE phone call!! ONE damn letter!! That's all I asked for!" She shouted, tears flowing down. "And you never dared to do so?" She whispered, she sounded hurt. "But yet, you are here. And that's all I need to be happy." She said, burrying her head in my chest again. "Don't you feel anything Syaoran? Your expression hasn't changed."

  


"I don't." I said sharply.

  


She gazes up at me, eyes widden in surprise. "I thought you loved me." She said in a low, hurt tone.

  


"I did."

  


She sigued, sadly. "I understand, but tell me, who's the lucky girl?" She gave me a warm smile, that, of course, was fake.

  


"There's no girl. You don't understand Sakura, I cannot feel."

  


She raises one eyebrow. "Nani?"

  


"I am an android, and androids do not feel for they are killing machine, not human beings."

  


She gasps. "A-android?"

  


"When the bus crashed, I was turned into one. I do not know how for I do not remember. I just know I woke up days ago."

  


"That is why they never found your body!" She suddenly hugged me, wich made me skip a heartbeat.

  


_This is odd....._

  


"I knew it! I knew you were alive!" She suddenly jumped away from me. "Gome ne!" She bowed "I did not intend to do that! I do understand you do not feel anything for me anymore, for that I shall call you Li from now on!" She paused for a moment. "I understand I will be a stranger for you from now on. But you never will be one for me." She looked up and stared at me "For you are the love of my life, and I could never forget you, and I will always be faithful to you." She gave me a quick peck on my lips. I was startled, and almost jumped because of the kiss, but yet, I remain motionless. 

  


What is this? What is happening?

  


"Sayonara Li-sama." She bowed in front of me. I nod, and turn around. Just then, something hit me, something strange.

  


_This is the feeling I had in my vision....._

  


_Am I actually feeling?_

  


I turn around to face her again. "Tell me something."

  


"Anything Li-sama."

  


"What is love? True love."

  


She tilts her head, and thinks about it for a while. After a long pause, she finnally spoke. "I think it's a really strong feeling, that survives anything. A feeling that can never be forgotten. Time may pass by, and the people who love each other may grow old, but love never does. Love keeps on growing as time passes by. And love always grows, and it never stops. Love also keeps you from hurting that person you love. Love breaks all kind of barriers, and nothing can stop it. It's the strongest of any other feelings." She pauses for a while. "I am afraid I cannot tell you exactly what love is. I can just tell you it's an undescribable feeling, that you do not know unless you've felt it. That's all I have to say."

  


"You know..." I say, walking forward. "The first thing that came upon my mind was you." She blushes. "That day, when we came here, to this place."

  


She nods. "I could never forget that day."

  


"Thank you, Sakura." She loooks up at me, surprised because I'm calling her by her first name. "Thank you for teaching me what it is to be loved." 

  


"You're welcome." She bows her head slightly.

  


"And I want to thank you, because you taught me how to love. You taught me what is love." She nods, and blushes lightly. "You taught me before....and now." She gasps, and looks up at me, surprised. "And I am lucky for you are the one I truly love. They tried to take my feelings away, but they were not able to, since I shared this trong bond with you. Thank you."

  


"Li.....I....."

  


"Call me Syaoran." I smile warmly at her. Her eyes spark with delight. She hugs me tight again, and this time, I am not afraid of hugging her back.

  


"Can I call you Syaoran-kun?"

  


"Syaoran-kun will be great, Sakura-chan."

  


"I love it when you call me like that!"

  


I stare at her beautiful eyes, her angelic features, her beautiful spirit and personality. Without thinking, I kiss her, with all my might.

  


_Androids do feel, after all._

  


  


_**A/N: ^-^ Hehe....I was gonna put a sad ending or something like a cliffhanger...demo....I would've hated myself from doing that.**_

  
  



End file.
